Song Night At Hogwarts!
by Lucia I. Legaia Tanaka
Summary: This Idea isn't done enough! A singing contest at our favorite school we don't go to! Sirius sings here too, people. What more reason do you need to read this?!
1. Default Chapter

Song Night at Hogwarts  
  
Lucia: IMPORTANT!!!!! For this story to work, I NEED SUGGESTIONS!!!!  
  
Keno: If, in a review or E-mail, you wanna suggest a song for someone; Include Artist name AND song name.  
  
Lucia: If responding by E-mail, title the E-mail "Song Night Suggestions". Or else I won't read it.  
  
Keno: *holding Disclaimer* We own nothing you recognize. THOUGH Lucia'd LOVE to own Sirius Black. Oh Miss Goddess JK, can I BORROW him. PLEASE!?  
  
Lucia: OH! I own Siri's middle name. Sirius Alexander Black. Isn't that just SO cool!?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
November 12. It was not the most normal day Hogwarts ever had. The teachers gave up doing their job two days ago. Even Snape didn't care; none of the students listened to him. McGonagall was releasing students to go outside and socialize by the lake. Most teachers had just sent the students away to their respective common rooms after obtaining large headaches and, in McGonagall's case, migraines. What cased this madness? Two things.  
  
One; Sirius Alexander Black was released of all charges filed against him. Peter Pettigrew had been found an brought in for questioning under Vertiserum. An hour later, Sirius was freed. He now started work at Hogwarts as the new Charms teacher (Prof. Flitwick had turned one hundred and wanted to retire). He was a surprisingly good teacher and was animated as he taught, easily keeping the students attention. Slytherins were having a hard time find a bad point in him to rag on.  
  
Two; The Fifth Hogwarts Song and Kareoke Night was starting that Tuesday night at five thirty. The tension was thick enough to cut with a butter knife. The contest was for everyone who wished to would enter (teachers AND students) were to sign up then at a later date give the songs they wanted to sing. There would be voting for the best song and funniest song.  
  
  
  
"Harry!" Ron suddenly appeared in the portrait hole to see his friend pacing nervously. "There about to start. We've got-"  
  
"Fifteen minutes. I know, I know. I'm just nervous." Harry ran his fingers through his hair. Sweat was beading on his forehead and he wasn't even in the Great Hall.  
  
"You mean. . . YOU ENTERED?!"  
  
"Yeah. Remus helped me. He suggested a great song for me and helped me get the lyrics." Harry said looking up. "Is it time?" He voice shook.  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"Coming. Go save me a seat."  
  
Ron dashed out as Harry walked slowly. He sighed repeatedly and took many deep breathes. As he walked through the doors he had finished seven different prayers.  
  
The Hall was devoid of the four house tables. Instead, about seventy small circular tables with purple velvet chairs, six to a table. The tables each had a lavender scented candle on them and had thick purple tablecloths on them that hung to the floor. All main lights were gone and the room was dark. The only real source of light was the half moon in the enchanted ceiling, shining down.  
  
[A/N: I was about to put "full moon" but, ya know, I hate Remmie having to suffer tonight. I might have him sing later too. . . . ]  
  
Most students were gossiping about who was going to sing what. Dumbledore took the stage.  
  
"Students and teachers. This contest of singing talent happens only every five years. Please be attentive." The student quieted and took their seats. "Now. It is time to begin. From this point on, no flash cameras, laser sights, AND," Dumbledore look pointedly at the Weasley twins, "Magic fireworks or any prank items for that matter."  
  
The twins were then confronted by Prof. Lupin who was holding a bag open toward then. The student body laughed as Fred and George stood and emptied their pockets, mumbling swear words. Lupin smirked as he patted their pockets, just to be sure, and sat back down next to Siri- I mean, Prof. Black. Black seemed ecstatic at the moment. Dumbledore noted this.  
  
"Now, to start us off is a first place winner of this contest when he attended Hogwarts as a young Gryffindor. Allow me to introduce, Prof. Sirius Alexander Black!" Dumbledore walked of the stage area and took his seat by McGonagall, Snape, and Hagrid. Sirius dashed up the steps holding a microphone. He donned a leather jacket, black jeans, and a dark red shirt. "Ladies," Sirius winked at the females in the audience, "gentlemen," he smiled, "and oldies." He nodded to Dumbledore, who laughed. "This is "It's My Life" By Bon Jovi. Enjoy!" His smile grew even more.  
  
[A/N: I got MP3 of this song and LOVE IT!!!! I thought Sirius would be perfect to do it.]  
  
//This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed //  
  
Everyone in the hall, except the people who had been in the school when Sirius was, gasped at his voice. It was strangely deep but had the ability to soar high, it seemed.  
  
//I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd You're gonna hear my voice  
  
When I shout it out loud //  
  
Sirius pumped the air in the beat of two pounds on the track. All the Gryffindors who got over their shock cheered loudly. Harry was of this number, though Hermione and Ron were gaping at Sirius.  
  
//~It's my life  
  
It's now or never  
  
I ain't gonna live forever  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
(It's my life)  
  
My heart is like an open highway  
  
Like Frankie said  
  
I did it my way  
  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
  
It's my life~//  
  
By now all Gryffindors were on their feet dancing and coaxing other students up. Sirius sang harder, no aging had fallen on his voice in those twenty-ish years since last he did this.  
  
//This is for the ones who stood their ground  
  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down //  
  
All the Muggle-borns in the school cheered to this. Everyone was up except a few stubborn Slytherins. Most had already given in the beat and danced along with everyone else. Malfoy and his gang weren't up. Malfoy scowled at himself; His foot was tapping.  
  
//Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
  
Luck ain't even lucky  
  
Got to make your own breaks  
  
~It's my life  
  
And it's now or never  
  
I ain't gonna live forever  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
(It's my life)  
  
My heart is like an open highway  
  
Like Frankie said  
  
I did it my way  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
'Cause it's my life ~//  
  
Everyone started to sing along, most jumping up and down to the music that pounded in their ears. Hermione turned to Harry.  
  
"Your godfather is the coolest person I've ever met!" She hugged Harry before jumping up and down again.  
  
//Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down //  
  
Harry caught Sirius' eyes looking at his own. Harry smirked and nodded to Sirius. That line was Harry's.  
  
//~It's my life  
  
And it's now or never  
  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
(It's my life)  
  
My heart is like an open highway  
  
Like Frankie said  
  
I did it my way  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive~  
  
~It's my life  
  
And it's now or never  
  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
(It's my life)  
  
My heart is like an open highway  
  
Like Frankie said  
  
I did it my way  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
'Cause it's my life! ~//  
  
The Hall exploded with applause as Sirius went off the stage. EVERYONE had been dancing at that point and shared the same thought. This was going to be one hellva night!  
  
Sirius turned to the students tables instead of the teachers and joined Ron, Harry, and Hermione.  
  
"You guys enjoy that?" He asked hoarsely, obviously out of breath and rightfully so.  
  
"Did we enjoy it? Did we enjoy it?! Bloody hell! That was fabulous!" Ron exclaimed. Harry nodded.  
  
"I agree." Sirius caught his eye and both smiled. Hermione looked at both of them.  
  
"What? What did I miss?"  
  
"Oh nothing." Sirius replied.  
  
"AHEM!" Dumbledore was up on stage again. "I ask everyone to calm down and be prepared for our next contestant. . ."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lucia: Oooooooooo! Who will I do next? Give me suggestions people!  
  
Keno: You're not allowed to do Sirius again for. . . five more songs. Fair?  
  
Lucia: *pales* WHY NOT!? SIRI COULD PULL IT OFF!  
  
Keno: *glares* Not ALL people will like him singing again so soon!! You are writing this for the readers and reviewers, NOT for you!  
  
Lucia: FINE! Review people. Need funny song ideas. So far, no couples, but I'll think about it, `k?  
  
Keno: Lucia won't do slash in this fandom, so don't ask her to.  
  
Lucia: Non-slash ideas are okay though. *gags* Draco and Harry? Jesus. . .  
  
Keno: Not all people think like you, Lu.  
  
Lucia: *GASP* They don't?!  
  
PS~ I don't mind slash and yaoi stories, I just don't like anything Male/Male pairings in Harry Potter fandom. Gomen! Don't flame me! 


	2. Harry's perfect song Who doesn't think H...

Song Night at Hogwarts  
  
Lucia: Chapter two, people. Give good suggestions.  
  
Keno: This chappy?  
  
Lucia: Harry's first song. Anyone who's heard it will instantly know why I chose it.  
  
Keno: Anything else you want say?  
  
Lucia: Could someone run to the pharmacy and pick up my prescription of "Writer's Block" pills? *massages temples* And some headache medicine. Please.  
  
Keno: What IS it with you and headaches?!  
  
Lucia: Went to a doctor about them; says it's stress. NO SHIT, DICK TRACY!!  
  
Keno: Eep! *hides*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
". . . . Harry James Potter." Dumbledore smiled and left the stage. Sirius stared at his godson, who had adopted red as his new skin tone.  
  
"Harry?" Sirius asked curiously.  
  
Harry just smiled softly as he stood and walked onto the stage. It was surprisingly quiet. Everyone seemed as shocked as Sirius at Harry's daring.  
  
"I heard this Muggle song and. . ." Harry hesitated, "thought it had me down pretty well." The music started. It was an interesting mix of speedy beats and a soft guitar backround.  
  
"~I can't stand to fly  
  
I'm not that naive  
  
I'm just out to find  
  
The better part of me"  
  
Hermione's hand flew across her mouth in surprise. Pleasant surprise, of course. She turned to Ron and thought she better tell him to take his jaw off the floor.  
  
The rest of the hall was in stunned silence. Harry's voice was soft, and quiet, but at the same time holding a deadly intensity.  
  
"I'm more than a bird . . . I'm more than a plane  
  
More than some pretty face beside a train  
  
It's not easy to be me"  
  
Harry voice floated. His heart was crying out that the song gave his feelings away all too much. Moot point, though. Everyone was too preoccupied listening raptly to his voice. Harry almost smiled. He was glad for that.  
  
Harry's eyes floated around until they met Sirius'. Harry suddenly found himself unable to shake his eyes away. Sirius' bright blue eyes said more than words. He saw through Harry's voice. He knew how much this song meant to Harry. Harry gulped ever to slightly. His godfather understood him better than anyone else.[1] Harry was beyond hesitant to move onto the the next lryics.  
  
"Wish that I could cry  
  
Fall upon my knees  
  
Find a way to lie  
  
About a home I'll never see"  
  
Sirius smirked. Harry would see that home.  
  
Sirius knew the importance of this song to Harry. Harry fought against his own and everyone's demons. Voldemort, he was everyone else's enemy. It was just a bad twist of faith that it was Harry's, this small fifteen year old, responsiblty to take care of everyone else. Harry was even more unlucky. He had no family that loved him. No warm home. No parents to help him through tough times. No one to be there to share his burden. Harry was alone all his life. Sirius swore, right then and there, he would change that.  
  
"It may sound absurd . . . but don't be naive  
  
Even Heroes have the right to bleed  
  
I may be disturbed . . . but won't you concede  
  
Even Heroes have the right to dream  
  
It's not easy to be me"  
  
  
  
Everyone laughed at the words "I may be disturbed. . ." Everyone remembered the Rita Skeeter article. It stood out vividly at those words. Harry smiled. This was going well. Get their minds off the message of the song.  
  
"Up, up and away.away from me  
  
It's all right.You can all sleep sound tonight  
  
I'm not crazy.or anything."  
  
Harry took a deep breathe. Almost done. Soon, his song would be done and, hopefully, out of the crowds head so they wouldn't draw anything from it.  
  
"I can't stand to fly  
  
I'm not that naive  
  
Men weren't meant to ride  
  
With clouds between their knees  
  
I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
  
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street  
  
Only a man in a funny red sheet  
  
Looking for special things inside of me  
  
It's not easy to be me."  
  
The Hall exploded with appaulse. Discluding the Slytherins, everyone clapped and cheered. Harry bowed before walking offstage and headed to his table.  
  
"Wow, Harry. That was. . . " Hermione tried to finish but seemed at loss for words. Ron wasn't though.  
  
"Bloody brillant! That was so cool!" he jumped up and patted Harrys back before sitting back down as Dumbledore commented breifly on the performance. Harry sat slightly seperated from his friends who were sitting two and three seats to his right. Sirius leaned over to Harry's ear.  
  
"I don't know what you meant by that song Harry. Your home is now going to be with me." Sirius said, grasping his godson's shoulder. Harry looked at him. He nodded solemnly, and a second later hugged Siriys tightly. Sirius rubbed his back soothingly.  
  
"Good job, Harry. I couldn't be prouder." He said as Harry sat back again and sipped some tea.  
  
"Thanks Sirius."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Lucia: *sigh* Wasn't that sweet?  
  
Keno: Number thing?  
  
Lucia: Oh yeah!  
  
[1] I mean their relation in a totally non-slash way. Harry's never known a father and he considers Sirius his father figure. I'll stop romanticising them for the rest of the fic (hopefully). I just really love the idea of Harry living with Sirius.  
  
Keno: Yes. The sappiness is making me hurl. Yuck.  
  
Lucia: Have you no heart?!  
  
Keno: *glares* This coming from the female "Artemis Fowl?"  
  
Lucia: *opens mouth to speak a few times and fails, face burning scarlet* 


	3. The twins heat things up for Ickle Ronni...

Song Night at Hogwarts  
  
Lucia: Whoa! People REALLY liked Harry's song, huh? For those who asked, the song is called "Superman" by Five For Fighting. Glad you all liked it! ^___^  
  
Keno: Oh god. Get a grip Lu.  
  
Lucia: I'm just so happy people liked it! I almost had an ulcer worrying about that song.  
  
Keno: Why is this chappy so late? *crosses arms and frowns disapprovingly*  
  
Lucia: I started out wanting to do a Smash Mouth song for this chapter but it didn't work well.  
  
Keno: *sigh* Not a worthy excuse but it'll do. Start the fic.  
  
Lucia: WAIT! I have to tell everyone now that this chapter introduces the first pairing in this fic. I was hit by the inspriation to do this pairing with this song when I was watching American Idol. Clay Aiken sang this song and it practically screamed this chapter's concept at me.  
  
Keno: Done now?  
  
Lucia: Yep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Gred and Forge Wealsey" Dumbledore announced. He quickly left the stage even before the twins stood. Never good to take unnessicary risks. The twin ambled up in matching pinstriped suits, slicked-back hair, and good posture. So essentually they were dressed as their exact opposites.  
  
"This is a song dedicated to our little brother Ronald." George (or perhaps Fred, the two were identical) said calmly and without his usual humorous tweak to his voice. The terrible two each stood before their respective microphone stand and started.  
  
//Listen boy  
  
Don't want to see you let a good thing  
  
Slip away//  
  
Ron's brow furrowed as he tried to remember what this song was about. He had heard Mum sing this in the car sometimes. That is, before the car decided to crash into the Whomping Willow, almost get them detention. cause Ron to get a Howler, almost run them over in the Forbbiden Forest, and save them from huge spiders.  
  
//You know I don't like watching  
  
Anybody make the same mistakes  
  
I made//  
  
//She's a real nice girl  
  
And she's always there for you  
  
But a nice girl wouldn't tell you what you should do//  
  
Ron's eyes widened. His brothers were talking about his own crush! He instantly regretted sneaking it that he liked the girl. He also left a mental memo to hex his brothers into oblivion.  
  
//Listen boy  
  
I'm sure that you think you got it all  
  
Under control//  
  
//You don't want somebody telling you  
  
The way to stay in someone's soul//  
  
//You're a big boy now  
  
You'll never let her go  
  
But that's just the kind of thing  
  
She ought to know//  
  
Harry and Sirius locked eyes. Sirius mouthed "Who is it?" Harry shruged. "I don't know," he mouthed back. They turned their heads to look at Ron who was rapidily turning hot red. Harry raised an eyebrow at his best friend. Ron turned about as red as humanly possible.  
  
//Tell her about it  
  
Tell her everything you feel  
  
Give her every reason to accept  
  
That you're for real//  
  
//Tell her about it  
  
Tell her all your crazy dreams  
  
Let her know you need her  
  
Let her know how much she means//  
  
Ron felt like dashing out of the hall. All eyes were either on the twins or on Ron. He swore that after he was done with his brothers, he'd be shipped of to Azkaban. Ron snuck a glance at the girl to his left. She was frowning thoughtfully at the twins. Ron felt his heart stop as her hazel eyes turned to his chocolate ones.  
  
//Listen boy  
  
It's not automatically a certain guarantee  
  
To insure yourself  
  
You've got to provide communication constantly//  
  
//When you love someone  
  
You're always insecure  
  
And there's only one good way  
  
To reassure//  
  
//Tell her about it  
  
Let her know how much you care  
  
When she can't be with you  
  
Tell her you wish you were there//  
  
Ron and Hermione's eyes were locked. Harry elbowed his godfather and pointed to the two. He looked at them for a long three seconds before turning to Harry and placing one finger to his lips. Harry nodded and focused on his best friends again.  
  
//Tell her about it  
  
Every day before you leave  
  
Pay her some attention  
  
Give her something to believe//  
  
//Cause now and then  
  
She'll get to worrying  
  
Just because you haven't spoken  
  
For so long  
  
Though you may not have done anything  
  
Will that be a consolation when she's gone//  
  
//Listen boy  
  
It's good information from a man  
  
Who's made mistakes//  
  
//Just a word or two that she gets from you  
  
Could be the difference that it makes//  
  
//She's a trusting soul  
  
She's put her trust in you  
  
But a girl like that won't tell you  
  
What you should do//  
  
//Tell her about it  
  
Tell her everything you feel  
  
Give her every reason  
  
To accept that you're for real//  
  
//Tell her about it  
  
Tell her all your crazy dreams  
  
Let her know you need her  
  
Let her know how much she means//  
  
//Tell her about it  
  
Tell her how you feel right now  
  
Tell her about it  
  
The girl don't want to wait too long  
  
You got to tell her about it  
  
Tell her now and you won't go wrong  
  
You got to tell her about it  
  
Before it gets too late  
  
You got to tell her about it  
  
You know the girl don't want  
  
To wait--you got to  
  
Tell her about it//  
  
"Ron?" Hermione's voiced sounded miles away to the fifth-year red head. He gulped andnodded. His eyes searched her face for any hint. "Hermione, will you. . . go out with me?" his voice was nervously high. His face burned several shades darker. Hermione giggled at the scarlet boy.  
  
"Sure."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lucia: *shrugs* I'm not a real fan of any ship in this fandom. But since there are so many R/Hr fans, I used this song for you guys alone. Feel happy.  
  
Keno: It took you two hours to write this piece of trash? You are an insult to your clan.  
  
Lucia: *dropkicks Kenoshoro through wooden floor* Little cabbit kisama. -__- ;;  
  
Keno: Itai. . .  
  
Lucia: So what do you guys think? I didn't like this chapter much, but I'm self-doubting. You tell me what you think! ^___^ 


End file.
